A Place to Call Home
by EmilyGryffons
Summary: House does NOT have a daughter but a niece who, if House does not take her in, will be sent to a foster home in Ohio. She blames House for her parent's death so they have a bit of a rocky relationship. WARNING: there may be some cursing in some chapters.
1. Jessica

A Place to Call Home

Chapter I: "Jessica"

Okay, so the basis of the story is House does_ not _have a daughter but a niece, Jessica, who will be placed in a foster home, after five years of care at a local children's home, if House does not take her in and let her live with him. This really doesn't have any ships and I haven't been following this season very carefully so it may not be too up to date. I don't own House or any of the characters accept the ones created by my imagination. I do not own. Please comment or review or whatever it is you do! This is also my first fanfiction so I'm new at this.

________________________________________________________________________________________

Jessica woke up to her old, small, run-down, shared room on the First of September morning at Athodox Home for Children. She really hated mornings.

_Think positive. _She thought. _New day, new month— _She heard a crash come from the kitchen downstairs. _Same old idiots._

She went to her dresser and pulled out some clothes. She'd had the same routine for five years to the day. Jessica knew that today her uncle was to come and take her home but she wasn't going to get her hopes up. She was going to go to that foster family in Ohio and live there until she turns eighteen. This was not going to be a good day for her._ Life sucks. _She again thought to herself.

Jessica braced herself and headed down to breakfast. She couldn't even hear herself think with the Hannah Montana blaring through a tiny boom box on one of the messy counters.

"God, could someone _please_ turn that damn thing off!" Jessica yelled. Some of the young girls pouted and took their music elsewhere.

"Jessica!" Mrs. Levine, the woman in charge of the home, screeched from the front hall.

"What?" Jessica answered back trying her best to sound pleasant.

"Don't give me that tone! Pack your things I want you out of here by six!"

"They're already packed," Jessica replied. "I'm going on a bike ride." She went out the door, got on her bike, and left.

* * *

House paced in his office, waiting.

"You rang?" Kutner asked as he entered with Thirteen right behind him.

"I need you two to run an errand for me," House replied. "Kutner will go as me. And you," he pointed his cane at Thirteen, "will be my wife."

"House, this is--'' Thirteen began.

"You work for me and that means you do what I say. Here's the address now go."

Kutner sighed and Thirteen huffed as they left the office.

"I thought you were done with Clinic Duty," Wilson said leaning in the doorway.

"They're running an errand for me." House gave Wilson a look as a hint to what the errand was.

"Is she thirteen already?" Wilson asked in disbelief. "Why don't you go and get her then? Unless you're afraid she won't like you anymore now that you're not her 'Uncle Greg'. But the House Almighty doesn't care what _anybody_ thinks about him."

"I just think it's better this way. Besides, I'm too busy to raise her anyway. This is just until I find her a home with people I know.

* * *

Jessica was back on the front porch with her two duffel bags. She rubbed her throbbing knee and grimaced through the pain. Ever since she arrived there, the joints in her legs would hurt periodically.

A silver car pulled into the gravel driveway. Jessica's heart skipped a beat. An Asian looking man stepped out with a brunette woman. Jessica sank back down, reprimanding herself for being so naïve.

"He cannot be serious," The lady said taking another look at the address.

"Maybe he has to take a kid in for a week or so. Cuddy might have told him to do it," the man said back.

"Yes, he's just that kind of person," the lady sarcastically retorted. " I think this is one of his games. Look at the name. Do you really think he'd have a relative here? And if he did he wouldn't want us to know."

"Maybe this girl here will know."

"She won't say anything if you call her a girl. It's insulting to be called a girl once you get to a certain age." the lady, though rude, did know something about girls. Jessica probably would have said nothing.

"Remind me to get you some chocolate later," the Asian man said as he walked up to the porch where Jessica was. "Excuse me, do you know where the supervisor of this place is?"

"Open the door and look down the hallway and there she'll be. What's your name?" Jessica asked innocently.

"My name's doctor Kutner and you are?" Kutner held out his hand for her to shake.

"Jessica. Jessica House."


	2. House

Chapter II: "House"

I was watching the episodes I missed on Hulu and I learned Kutner died. *Moment of silence* I figured since this was a Fan_fiction_ I would keep him in. Besides, I like it better this way. Kutner rules! Sorry about the use of curse words. It gets better in the third chapter. Sorry it's been a while. I had finals and then a trip for four days will occupy me still. Please put me on your story alerts, favorite stories, or just put in a review like many people already have. Much love to you.

_________________________________________________________________________________________

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­"Well, that was easy," said the pretty woman. "I'm Thirteen."

"Hi," Jessica replied sheepishly as she lowered her reddening face. She didn't think herself to be nearly as pretty as Thirteen.

Kutner had gone in to sign the papers leaving Jessica the perfect opportunity for asking questions.

"So," she began, "how much did he pay you?"

"What?" Thirteen asked, appalled.

"How much did House pay you to pretend Kutner's him and you're his wife?"

"Nothing. We work for him."

"Ah, I see," Jessica whispered mainly to herself. She racked her brain for more questions.

"Are you his daughter?" Thirteen asked. She wanted to seize the moment to ask questions of her own.

"Niece actually. Sorry, no steamy one-night-stand for you to gossip about."

Thirteen was a little offended by that remark. She shrugged. Thirteen worked with the girl's uncle. She's used to this. "Why did he put you here? Obviously you have no parents, but he could have taken you in."

Jessica gave her a look. "Five years ago, yeah. People change."

"Oh." Thirteen tried to think of another question. "How did you--"

"Please don't ask that. If I wanted you to know, I would have told you. Okay?"

By then Kutner had rejoined the two. They all got in the car and Kutner drove them away.

Jessica always took pleasure in looking through the windows and watching the clouds go by. The home was thirty minutes away from the hospital so she had plenty of time to enjoy the scenery.

"Any music preferences, Jessica?" Kutner asked reaching for the radio.

"Anything but rap, unless you want to kill me," Jessica replied not taking her eyes off the window.

__________________________________________________________________________________________

Jessica couldn't stand the hundreds of pairs of eyes staring at her in curiosity; all the questioning looks she got as she entered the hospital.

"Your uncle's this way." Thirteen directed her to the elevator.

Jessica followed. Timidly and reluctantly, she followed.

"Are you nervous?" Kutner asked as he pressed the "UP" button.

There was no reply.

When they arrived at the diagnostics department Jessica led the way_. _

"How do you--" Kutner began.

"Way back when, my parents and I would visit him," Jessica interrupted. By then, she had already sat down in the conference room and started talking to Dr. Taub.

"Who'd House knock up?" a black man standing by the coffee table asked the two returning doctors.

"Foreman, This is Jessica. House's _niece_," Kutner introduced her like he didn't believe her story.

The door opened and Dr. James Wilson stepped in. "Hi, Jessica. You might not remember me but I'm--"

"Of course I remember you, Wilson!" Jessica got up and hugged him. The other doctors were surprised by the action. Jessica certainly didn't look like the kind of person who would go around hugging people. After all, she was related to House.

"Hello ducklings, annoyances , and…" House looked at his niece trying to figure out what to call her. "unfortunate relatives."

______________________________________________________________________________________________

Not a very good ending but it's the best I've got.


	3. Not Like House

Chapter III

"Not Like House"

* * *

OK. I know it's been a while and I'm sorry. I have to go away again soon, but I promise I'll be back. I've been asked how Jessica looks and I'm going to put it in the fifth chapter so bear with me. Again, sorry about the long gaps between chapters, but it's hard to come up with new material. That's a bad excuse. Anyway, read, review, favorite it, do whatever. Enjoy!

* * *

"Uncle Greg. Sorry to be in what tufts of hair you have left," Jessica winced at the pathetic comeback.

"Be nice. Remember, I can make you sleep outside now." The comment actually sounded like House actually wanted to.

"House, would it be okay if I took Jessica out for lunch?" Wilson asked in a hurried tone.

"Go ahead." His indifference shocked Thirteen. Before she wouldn't say anything but Jessica was already half way out the door.

"Thanks for getting me out," Jessica said to Wilson as she made her way to the elevator. She wanted to hurry so she could get out before House changed his mind.

"I figured you'd rather do this than have House torment you to tears."

"I don't cry," she all of the sudden had a stone cold look on her face. "Crying is an exceedingly pointless waste of time."

"I didn't know a thirteen-year-old could be so dark."

"You don't know many thirteen-year-olds, do you?" And with that, the two of them left the hospital.

The hospital's parking lot had what seemed to be hundreds and hundreds of fancy cars. Wilson's, of course, was a more modest one, but still looked nice.

"What are you hungry for, Jessie?" Wilson asked as he drove the car out of the parking lot.

"Any diner's fine. And don't call me Jessie."  
"Sorry." It could easily be seen that he was a little embarrassed. Jessica felt uncomfortable. She hadn't been with him an hour and she'd already made him feel bad when he was obviously trying so hard.

"Jess is fine though," Jessica replied with a grin.

"Well then," Wilson opened the windows. "It's going to be a long drive. Is there anything you want to talk about?"

"Actually, yes. Why didn't Uncle Greg take me in? Why didn't he let me stay with him? Why didn't he visit? Why did he leave me all alone in that damn place for five years?!" Jessica shot questions at him so fast they could hardly be made out.

"House didn't think he could handle raising an eight-year-old girl. He didn't visit because he didn't want to give you the impression that he _could_ take you in. You know, in case you never would be able to live with him," Wilson answered slowly. He took one hand off the steering wheel and wiped a tear off Jessica's red face.

"Why now?"

Wilson stared as of to wonder how to answer such a delicate question. "If he didn't take you in, you would have been sent to a foster home in Ohio. You two would probably never see each other again."

"So what am I? Just some object to keep around just in case?"

Wilson sighed. "It's House. Who knows? Can we talk about something else?"

"Sure." By now, they had sat at a table in a buzzing diner. No one had really taken a notice to them.

"So, what did I miss for the past five years?" Wilson asked as if it were a simple question about the weather.

"Well, Ms. Levine, the lady who runs the foster home, has been making me see a psychiatrist, but other than that nothing exciting."

"So no friends?" Wilson Asked in a curious tone. A worried look was on his face.

"Relax," Jessica reassured him. "I'm _not_ like House, nor will I ever be."

"What about this psychiatrist?"

"Ms. Levine said I'm taking my issues at living at the foster home out on others. Apparently, I have anger management problems. I hate it."

"I can tell," Wilson answered looking for the waiter. "Come on. The service here is horrible. I'm not hungry anyway."  
"OK," Jessica replied. "I'm not hungry either."

Wilson rolled his eyes as they got up from the table. _She is so much like her uncle._


	4. Trying

Chapter IV

"Trying"

* * *

Again, sorry it's been a while. I was out of town but there will be more chapters soon, I promise. This one is brings Cameron into the picture but _not as a ship_. I'm not trying to do that here. Anyway, review _please please please _review! I'm running out of ideas!!! Enjoy!

* * *

Jessica and Wilson got back just in time to hear the end of the differential diagnosis.

Everyone left, including Wilson, but House and Jessica.

"So," Jessica began, "How's the invisible patient?" She hoped bringing back an inside joke would help the awkwardness of the ordeal.

Once when Jessica was little, she asked why House never saw the patients. He told her it was because the patient was invisible. Of course, Jessica did not get the sarcasm at that age so she honestly thought he was telling the truth. The invisible patient was an inside joke for a time.

"The patients perfect. In five minutes time I found the diagnosis, cured him, and got him well enough to go home." House replied, caustically ending the conversation.

An awkward silence stretched on for what seemed like five minutes.

"It's time for my soap," House said as he got up from the table. He was just about to shut the door to his office when someone asked him a startling question:

"Can I watch it with you?" Jessica asked timidly.

House nodded and Jessica followed him.

Chase and Cameron were walking down the hall to meet with Foreman when Chase stopped abruptly.

"What?" Cameron asked curiously. They never stopped at House's office.

"There's a girl with House. I—Are they watching his soaps?"  
" House only watches TV with Wilson," Cameron answered.

"Hey, I've been waiting for you guys. What's going on?" Foreman asked as he too came down the hall.

"House and some girl are watching his soap together," Chase replied. "He never watches TV with anyone but Wilson."

"That's Jessica. She claims to be House's niece."

"Why did she come here?" Cameron asked, intrigued by the fact House had a family and did not tell anyone.

"Money maybe," Foreman shrugged. "I'm hungry. Come on."

Chase followed Foreman but Cameron stayed behind. Millions of questions buzzed in her head.

_Why is she here? How old is she? Is there trouble? Did someone die? _Cameron shook her head. She shouldn't care. She's done with House.

"Hey, you comin'?" Foreman asked.

" There's something going on. What is House doing?"

Foreman sighed. "He's trying."


	5. A Story for Another Time

Chapter V

"A Story for Another Time"

* * *

Okay, again sorry it's been a while but I _will _work on that. Seriously, if you read this, review!!! It makes me smile!

* * *

A commercial break was on. They were trying to sell the viewers laundry detergent.

"Why are there so many commercials?" Jessica whined.

"Why do so many teenagers insist on talking through my soaps?" House questioned back.

The door opened. A woman with brown, curly hair came into the room.

"You have dark circles under your eyes. Did you have an unpleasant night with Baby?" House asked, hoping it would make her leave.

"No, I was working on your new court case," Cuddy replied sternly as she turned off the television. "Who is this?"

"This is Jessica," House replied curtly. "She was just leaving."

"Hi, I'm House's," she looked at house to see if it was all right for her to say it, "niece."

"Nice to meet your," the woman said. "I'm Doctor Cuddy, House's boss." She shook Jessica's hand with a painfully strong grip. Jessica tried to disguise her wince as a smile. "If there's anything you need, don't hesitate to ask."

"Thank you," Jessica replied.

House stood back and watched. The girl looked just like her father: brown hair, through Jessica grew hers out and it got wavy, expressive eyes the color of emeralds, and tanned skin. She had a small, skinny structure. House just assumed it was because of the foster home's poor food. Jessica's personality, however, was just like her mother's. She had a fiery temper and was not to be to be messed with. She could hold grudges very easily and very for a very long time. House hopped Jessica also held the goodness of her mother. That girl was all that was left of the people who ever, he thought, cared about him and he cared about. He couldn't decide whether or not he loved her or loathed her for it. His mind wandered to other thoughts.

_Jessica seems to be making some friends. The team likes. I am not sure about Foreman, though. Cuddy likes her. She and Wilson have always gotten along. This could be easier than I thought. I could get everyone else to take care of her and I won't have to do a thing._

Cuddy turned to House. "You'll need to meet with one of the lawyers and go over everything. You'll have it done it done before you leave." Cuddy left, swinging the door behind her.

House turned back to the television and turned it on to find the end credits rolling. He sighed and turned it back off.

"You know, I should probably get enrolled for school," Jessica suggested awkwardly.

House thought about it for a moment. Part of him wanted to, for cheap eight-hour babysitting. The other part thought it was a bad idea. School was almost over for the summer anyway and it would be easier to start a new school at the beginning of the year, just with everyone else. "I'll get on that."

"We can go now if you want," Jessica looked up at her uncle. Her eyes pleaded him to go.

"I'll have someone on the team to do it. Right now they're with a patient."

"Why don't _you_ do it then?" Jessica asked.

"I hate schools and teachers are boring. Why don't you go to the apartment?" House dug around in his pocket.

"Is it the one I remember?" Jessica asked hopefully.

"No, I moved. Here it is." House pulled out a single key attached to a paperclip, almost like a cheap version of a key chain.

Jessica took the key and left.

House decided he was hungry and went down to the cafeteria. Much to his dismay, when he got there, Cameron was standing in the doorway, waiting to ask the questions building up inside her.

"So, who's the girl?" She asked trying to get his attention.

"Her pimp thought I'd find her more pleasurable." House tried to get around her, but she cut him off.

"Foreman told me she was your niece," Cameron replied in suspicion.

"Then why are you asking me? Unless you're trying to avoid Mr. Wonderful…"

"I was just wondering," Cameron said, taken aback. "So, is she just visiting?"

"No," House stated as-a-matter-of-factly. "Jessica's moving in. She's living with me." He managed to slide past her and sit at a one-person table.

"Why is she here?" Cameron asked as she pulled up a chair.

House glared. "She's moving in with me. Her parents died and I didn't want her in foster care."

"So is she your brother's daughter or your sisters?"

"My sister's."

"How did her parents die?"

"That," House said getting up from the table (he _had_ to get out of there), "Is a story for another time."

* * *

Props to bethypage97 for reviewing and being awesome! Lots of Love!


	6. The Dream

Chapter VI

"The Dream"

* * *

Okay, thanks goes to all of you who reviewed. Keep it up!!! Even one review makes me smile. The more I get, the more motivated I am to write more. Anyway, thanks to bethypage97 for being such a loyal (and estatic) fan. If any of you have any ideas, let me know. I am runnig out. Review please!

* * *

Jessica threw the keys on the table and turned the light on. She looked around the room, and other than the apartment change, everything looked the same. Books were stacked on the bookshelf. They looked like they were there for show. There were dirty magazines, empty glasses, and leftover takeout boxes strewn everywhere. Jessica found an empty spot on the couch and set what little possessions she owned downed. She decided it was time for some hunting.

_It has to be here somewhere._ Jessica thought as she ransacked the apartment. She found a box of VCRs stashed behind the television—along with a stash of Vicodin. Jessica searched more for the one she wanted.

There were only five tapes in the box: "Medical Mysteries", "The Truth about God", "The Life and Times of Gregory House", "Princess Di's Funeral", and "Girls Next Door Marathon". After long speculation, Jessica chose the lost one and stuck it in the player.

There was a lit Christmas Tree and presents all around it. The date at the bottom was 12/25. It was Jessica's last Christmas with her parents.

* * *

_Jessica was seven at the time and sitting on her father's lap. Her mother narrated what was going on from behind the camera._

_"Alright," said an all-too-familiar voice. "Time for another present!" Uncle Greg stooped down to pick up a small box. "Here you go." He gave the box to his niece._

_"What's inside it?" Jessica's dad asked._

_"Open it, Jessie," her mother said in a sugary-sweet tone._

_Jessica tore open the gift and smiled the widest smile. It was a brown, fuzzy teddy bear._

_"What are you going to name it?" her dad asked._

_"Gey," Jessica said, clutching the bear. She could not pronounce her uncle's name yet. No matter how hard House tried, "Greg" always came out "Gey". "I love you Uncle Gey."_

_House laughed. "I love you too, Jessica."_

* * *

Jessica shut off the television. She tried desperately to compose herself. She dug in her suitcase and pulled out the bear.

It's name had changed slightly to Grey to make it less embarrassing. She went back to the couch and quickly fell asleep.

_"…Happy birthday to you!" they all sang to Jessica on one snowy evening. In front of her was a strawberry cake with eight candles on top._

_"Make a wish," her mother said._

I wish we could be a happy family forever._ Jessica silently wished. She blew out all of her candles._

_Jessica, her mother and father, and House all dined until it was time to go home._

_"You know," House slurred as he picked up his keys. "I think it's time for me to go." He began to walk out the door._

_"No, Greg. Let me drive you," Jessica's father said. "Janice, where are the keys?"_

_"Right here, George. Jessica and I will come too. She wants to say goodbye to her uncle."  
The group squeezed in the tiny car and was on their way._

_"I can drive by myself. I don't need this," House whined from the backseat, his breath reeking of alcohol._

_"Not tonight. You're drunk," George's voice said from the front._

_Jessica looked out the window trying to ignore everything._

_"Greg, George," Janice pleaded, "please don't argue in front of—George, look out!"_

_Tires screeched and the car swerved. The next thing Jessica knew, the car was turned over, the windows and windshield were broken in, and worst of all, everyone was silent._

_"Mom? Dad? Uncle Greg?" She frantically wiggled out of her seat. She went to the front._

_"Mom? Mommy!" Jessica shook her mother—nothing._

_Jessica turned to her father. "Daddy? Daddy, please no!" There was no response._

_Half-heartedly, Jessica looked at her uncle. "Uncle Greg?" she whispered between sobs. She crawled over to him and shook his arm. "No, please. No," Jessica cried. "No! No!"_

_Sirens wailed and Jessica heard people talking._

_"No! No!" Jessica sobbed. "Mom! Dad! No! Please!" _

* * *

"Jessica, wake up. Wake up. It's just a dream."

Jessica woke up to find her uncle sitting beside her with a cold washrag on her forehead. "I had the dream. I saw it all over again."

* * *

That was hard for me to write. I get emotional when bad things happen to characters-especially mine. Yeah, I'm crazy.


	7. Awkward Conversations

Chapter VII

"Awkward Conversations"

* * *

Sorry it's been a while but there's been A LOT going on. Anyway, the underlined part was written by my father so he gets credit for that. So, review please because they make me smile. Let me know what you think and/or give some suggestions. Lots of love!

* * *

"So will Jessica get the spare bedroom?" Wilson asked as he and House sat down for lunch.

"No. She will have mine and I'll take the spare. It has some er…magazines…"

Wilson nodded in understanding. "Won't she need some… supplies?"

House lowered his head. "Let's not talk about that."

And then they overheard the hospital's P.A. system announce, "Doctors Wilson and House to Room 113 STAT!"

"I wonder what that's all about," asked Wilson.

"Your Patient, Mr. Bob Tobin, keeps throwing his bed pan out the window," replied House.

"I thought he was your patient."

"Foreman thinks its cancer so… bedpan's in your court," House concluded. After taking almost half of Wilson's lunch, he left the cafeteria.

When he got to his office, he found Jessica on his computer.

"What are you doing?" he asked suspiciously.

"Nothing yet. Can't figure out your password," Jessica answered her complete attention on the screen.

"Are you er.. do you…"

"No, Uncle Greg. I'm a virgin." Jessica looked up at him for a moment then back at the laptop.

"I wasn't going to ask that. Do you—have you started?"

Jessica gave him a questioning look.

"Your period." Once again, House turned red.

"Oh—uh—yeah…"Jessica moved uncomfortably. " Why?"

"I need to know if I need to buy… some…" House lowered his head, "you know what I mean."

"Yeah. I know what you mean."

An awkward silence stretched on.

"How about you give me money and _I'll_ buy what I need," Jessica suggested, trying to end the conversation quickly.

"Okay," House said with an undertone of excitement and relief. "We'll do that."

As House turned to leave his office, he looked at Jessica. "It's your birthday."

Jessica was frozen with confusion. She looked at the screen and typed in 371996. The computer went to the welcome screen and Jessica got busy on the computer.

* * *

HOUSE'S PASSWORD IS NOT REAL!!! DO NOT THINK IT IS!!! ANY SIMILARITIES TO THIS PASSWORD IS STRICTLY COINCIDENCE!!!


	8. A Guardian and an Annoyance

Chapter VIII

"A Guardian and an Annoyance"

* * *

Thank you bethypage97 for the idea for this chapter. If you have any ideas, questions, or comments just hit that review botton. Reviews make this writer happy! They keep her writing, too!

* * *

_It had been three weeks since Jessica had moved in with House and certain things had popped up. There was, of course the awkward conversation, boys, House's work, and the foster home. One thing that did not come up, though, was guardianship._

"House!" Cuddy called as she tried to catch up to him. "Have you decided yet?"

"Yes," House said without skipping a beat, "that blouse _does_ make you look like a slut,"

Cuddy shot one of her "go to hell" looks and continued. "About legal guardianship. What if something happens to her? If there's no one to sign the papers, she goes back into the foster care system. You and I both know how that would work out."

"I'll get it done, Mom. Promise." House tried to limp away.

"You need to do it now, before you change your mind and get in over your head," Cuddy warned.

"Need to do what?" Jessica asked as she naively walked into the hallway.

"Nothing," House and Cuddy quickly said together.

_Okay…_Jessica thought. _That's weird…_

"I'm just gonna get a bite to eat," she said slowly. She stared at the two for a while and left.

Jessica sat down and started at her apple and carton of milk. She didn't like the food at the hospital. It was better than the foster home's food, but it was still revolting.

"Hi," said an all-too-happy blonde. "I'm Doctor Cameron. I used to work for your uncle." She extended her hand.

Jessica tried not to roll her eyes. "I'm Jessica." She smilingly shook the annoying lady's hand.

"Mind if I talk to you?" She pulled up a seat across Jessica.

"Sure."

"So, how old are you?" Cameron asked, intrigued.

"Thirteen," Jessica answered slowly. "Why?"

"Just curious. You're very pretty, you know."

_Okay._ Jessica thought. _She wants something._

"So you are House's niece, right?"

"Yep. Why are you asking me this? I thought House already told you."

Cameron was lost in thought for a while. "I wanted to make sure he was telling the truth. How long do you plan to be at his house?"

"Forever. My parents are dead."  
" I'm so sorry," Cameron said, putting her hand on Jessica's with sympathy. Jessica's hand retreated.

"I really don't want to talk about it, okay?" Jessica said as she grabbed her things. "I have to go. It was nice meeting you."

"Wait!" Cameron pulled out a pen and wrote on a nearby napkin. "Here's my number. You should call sometime. We could hang out or talk or—"

"Thanks." Jessica took the napkin. "I really have to go! Bye!" She desperately wanted to get out of there. Cameron was beginning to scare her.

"So, are you going to sign the guardianship papers?" Wilson asked as they sat in House's office.

"You asked me _if_ I was, not _when._ Interesting." House narrowed his eyes and cocked his head in contemplation.

"Because I don't know if you will. Will you?"

House sighed. "I want to," he said. "I just don't know if _she_ wants me to."

"Why?" Wilson asked, hoping House might actually talk about something personal.

"She said she would never want to see or hear from me again."

_"Uncle Gey, wait!" cried a little eight-year-old Jessica House._

_House stopped but did not turn around to see her. "Stay here, Jessica."_

_House had just taken Jessica to the foster home for the first time. It was not a good one, but it kept her close._

_"Please don't leave me, Uncle Gey. Take me with you," Jessica pleaded as she hugged House's leg._

_"Jessie, let go of my leg. I'm sorry, but you have to stay here."_

_"But why? Why can't I stay with you?"_

_It was then when House turned cold. His eyes turned expressionless though his face had some resemblance of sadness. "Because I won't let you," he said. "You must stay here."_

_Jessica's eyes narrowed; her face burned red-hot. She realized she had to be a grown up to get through the hard time. She aged instantaneously. "Fine. I'll stay. You go," she said as she forced back tears. "But don't come back."_

_"Jessie, I—"_

_"Don't call me Jessie. That part of me is gone now."_

_"I'm sorry," House whispered. His held-back tears stung in his eyes._

_"I know," Jessica whispered back as she watched him limp away. It was the first time she ever saw her uncle in pain. It was also the last time she ever thought she would see her uncle. "I know."_

"Well," said Wilson, "that explains the whole 'I have to act twice my age' thing."

"So what should I do?" House asked. He and Wilson were both shocked by the question leaving his mouth.

"I think you should talk to your niece. Try to renew the relationship. It would make both of your lives easier. And besides, I really think she needs someone to talk to."

House slowly looked up and nodded his head. He was willing to try anything. _Jessica won't be, though. I already blew it. _House thought pessimistically.


	9. Two of a Kind

Chapter IX

"Two of a Kind"

* * *

Yes, I know it has been way too long since my last post but school is hell. I have had projects, evil teachers (you know, the kind you can _never_ impress), and the daily dose of public school drama. So I will definitely try to keep posting at least semi-regularly. Please review! It means a lot when you guys do! and thanks to bethypage97 for keeping on my tail about putting this chapter up.

* * *

Jessica sat at the kitchen table not knowing what to expect. House told her to wait at the apartment until he got home so they could "talk". He didn't say what it would be about which only lead Jessica to think of only the worst. Was she going to go back to the foster home? Was she going to Ohio anyway? Did House not want her? What was she going to do?

The door opened and House stepped in. He limped his way over to where Jessica was sitting. "Are you ready?"

Jessica took in a deep breath. _Brace yourself, girl. Here it comes._ "Yeah."

"Good. Go into my closet and get the brown, wooden box. Then bring it here."

Jessica did as she was told and gave the box to her uncle. "So," she began, "what are we going to do with the box?"

"We are going to play poker." House answered. "You remember how to play, right?"

"How do you think I survived the foster home?" Jessica scoffed.

"Okay. I'll just have you know that I am merciless." House Smiled as he quickly shuffled the cards and dealt them onto the now felt-covered table.

Jessica and House looked at their hands and slowly put them down, trying to keep their poker faces. Jessica traded in two cards- House, three.

They looked at their cards once more and carefully placed their bets. House put in two dollars. Jessica put in three.

The game continued like this: each putting only a little bit more money in than the other.

Finally, when the pot reached over 100 dollars, House looked at Jessica and studied her.

"I fold," he said as he put down his cards. He had a full house. "And I call you. Show me your cards."

Jessica spread her cards out, face up, on top of the table. "Two of a kind." She pointed to her two aces.

House smiled once more and grabbed the money. "Yes we are," he muttered under his breath.

* * *

I hope my poker lingo was correct. It's been a while since I played...


	10. Behind a Closed Door

Chapter X

"Behind a Closed Door"

* * *

This is the chapter that started out as a daydream. This is the chapter that started it all (even though it's in the middle!). Sorry for the dramatic air. I'm just super tired. Please review!!! By the way, if you want a sequel, let me know. If you have an idea, that would be great as well!

* * *

Jessica woke up one morning and found the apartment unusually quiet: the television was not on, no one was making breakfast (which usually consisted of cereal or leftover takeout), or the soothing sound of Uncle Greg's rumbling snores.

She slowly rose from her bed and walked around the unnervingly still flat. She found a note on the kitchen table. It was from House.

_Jessica:_

_Had to work early. 13 made me. Don't think it's a good idea for you come today._

_Uncle Greg_

Jessica stared at the sloppy letter and wondered why he didn't want her there. Was there something going on? Jessica knew there had to be a good excuse. Jessica picked up the phone and dialed House's cell phone number: 555-7676.

"Uncle Greg," she began, her voice wavering. "I know you said not to come, but I don't like being here alone. I get paranoid." She listened for a while. "Yes, I'll stay with Wilson. Okay, thanks. Bye." Jessica hung up the phone and left for the hospital.

"How is she going to stay with me if I'll be helping you with the paperwork?" Wilson asked as House put down the phone.

"That is not my problem. Give her some chores to do. She'd do anything for you."

Wilson sighed and put his hands on his hips. He stared at House, wondering how he always got himself in situations like this. _I'm not doing this for House. I'm doing it for the girl. She needs a home, a family._ He thought to himself.

Wilson was waiting patiently in his office when Jessica arrived. She nervously opened the door.

"Come on in, Jessica," Wilson welcomed her. "Have a seat."

Jessica sat down in one of the uncomfortable, itchy chairs normally found in a doctor's office. Silence stretched on.

"Well," Wilson began, "what do you want to do?"

"I don't care," Jessica answered. "It's up to you."

Once again, there was silence.

Finally, Wilson's beeper started going off.

"Oh," he said as he took a glance at the tiny screen on top of the device, "I have to go. It's an emergency. Er… Make yourself comfortable."

Wilson left the room in a hurry and Jessica wandered about the office. She played around with the knick-knacks, but, eventually, grew bored of it all. He _had _to know what House was up to.

She went first to House's office. It was boring and no one was there.

After an unsuccessful journey, Jessica made her way to Doctor Cuddy's office. She heard voices whispering from behind the door.

"Why won't you sign it, Wilson?" whispered the first voice. It sounded a lot like House.

"I just—Are you _sure_ this is what you want?" Jessica supposed this was Wilson's voice. It sounded too practical to be anyone else's.

"Wilson, it's okay," whispered a voice that sounded like Cuddy. "Jessica--"

Jessica stopped listening. What was happening in there? Why were they talking about her? She leaned back in to hear more of the conversation.

"I'm just saying it's a big deal. It could change Jessica's life forever."

_Oh my God. He's putting me back in the system!_Jessica silently screamed. House really didn't want her. The last piece of her family was gone. Half heartedly, she leaned back in.

"I know what I'm doing," House's voice boomed. "You may not be for it, but I am. I think she'd be happier this way. Now sign."

Everything was silently still for a moment. Jessica's eyes welled up with tears. It was official.

"There," Cuddy said, breaking the peace. "Let's go tell Jessica."

Jessica scrambled away from the door. She was not fast enough. House was already right behind her.

"You can't yell at me," Jessica said, frozen to the tile covered floor. _Especially if I'm being put in foster care again._

"I wasn't going to," House had a subtle grin on his face. Jessica, who refused to look at him, could not see it though. "I was going to tell you something. I'm sure you may know the outline of it now. Considering you were-" House stopped himself. Now was most definitely not a time to reprimand. "I think you might like it."

Jessica exploded. "How you know if I like it or not? You don't even ask me about it? It's your fault I'm in foster care in the first place! IT'S YOUR FAULT MY PARENTS ARE DEAD!!!" She raced out of the hospital, giving no mind to the pouring rain.

House stared out the door for a while then turned to Wilson and Cuddy, standing in shock. "Now what?" he asked.

Wilson walked up and put his hand on House's shoulder. "We give her a while to calm down. Then you go and talk to her."

"If she didn't lock me out," House added cynically.

"Maybe she got the wrong idea," Wilson guessed. "If you need me to, I'll be there."

House sighed, and prayed to God, though he was an atheist, that Wilson was right.


End file.
